User talk:Arturo2x
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Comix by Arturo2x... Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Cool wiki man. And can you tell everyone that ill come back in 16 days? thanks. 20:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay so, I am going to make a Catagory for Recurring Characters because me, Pit, FFF, and Deimos are so i hope you don't mind. [[User:Awesomeness115|'Awesomeness115']] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'The Admin With The 'Tude']] 23:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I dont mind... We need to give this wiki a boost so yeah you can!!! [[User:Arturo2x|'Arturo2x']] [[User talk:Arturo2x|'Using the power in your face!']] [[User blog:Arturo2x|'Sending you back to your place!']] 00:27, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I agree that this wiki needs a boost. i will help out this wiki as much as i can [[User:Awesomeness115|'Awesomeness115']] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'COMIX']] 00:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thank you! [[User:Arturo2x|'Arturo2x']] [[User talk:Arturo2x|'Using the power in your face!']] [[User blog:Arturo2x|'Sending you back to your place!']] 00:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dude Can you delete this category? I made it, but then I found out that you made a category for Season 1 also, so now we have two of them. Could you delete the one in the link? Sbboy's dad 17:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Go to the category, then click that down arrow button next to the "Edit" button. A list should appear with a "Delete" button. Click on that to go to the delete page. Then choose the reason why you want to delete it, and type in an additional reason if you want. Then when you're done, click "Delete this page". Sbboy's dad 19:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Who exactly are you? I'm just a fan of your comics-- 02:17, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Ur drawing :) OK I just got done with ur pic and here it is: TADA! :D Hey Arturo! remember me Leo? i changed my name long story.. but anyways can you make me a character? please bro? i want it to be a black guy/character Why are staring at me?? go away.. 02:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Arturo! Hey dude! I think this wiki is really coming back to life! We have a great favicon, a new wiki navigation that makes it easier to find what you want to, awesome pages! I think on the main page we could make a slide show of images (we will discuss what the images will be on chat), and we could put up polls every week. On the badges, we should put pictures of the characters, or maybe some of the comics, and maybe even rename the badges. That way they blend in more with the wiki. Then, when we have improved this wiki a lot, we could get more users! Now that the wiki is back to life, I want it to be itter! It already is, of course, but there are many ways we could improve. Tell me what ya think. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'F']][[User_Talk:Finnfionnafan321|'F']][[User_Blog:Finnfionnafan321|'F']] 21:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think we can improve this wiki a lot more. Also, I finished that code for the diffferent color links. I can give it to whoever wants to put it in. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 00:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Excellent idea! Everething you write is just plain excellent! So , lets go on chat to discuss this , sorry for being inactive all day its just that I was in multiple pars today becouse today is my bro´s birthday [[User:Arturo2x|'Arturo2x']] [[User talk:Arturo2x|'Using the power in your face!']] [[User blog:Arturo2x|'Sending you back to your place!']] 01:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Code Okay, here is the code for the different colored links: /* Different colors for admins -- RC, diffs, histories */ table.diff ahref="/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", ul#pagehistory li ahref="/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", ul.special li ahref="/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", table.mw-enhanced-rc td ahref="/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", table.diff ahref="/wiki/User:Awesomeness115", ul#pagehistory li ahref="/wiki/User:Awesomeness115", ul.special li ahref="/wiki/User:Awesomeness115", table.mw-enhanced-rc td ahref="/wiki/User:Awesomeness115" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#FFFF00 !important;} /* Different colors for admins -- Wikia stuff: blogs, activity and rail */ .WikiaBlogListing .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", .WikiaBlogListingBox .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", .WikiaBlogPostHeader .author-details ahref="/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", #WikiaRail ahref="/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", #wikiactivity-main ahref="/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", a.real-namehref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:Finnfionnafan321", .WikiaBlogListing .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Awesomeness115", .WikiaBlogListingBox .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Awesomeness115", .WikiaBlogPostHeader .author-details ahref="/wiki/User:Awesomeness115", #WikiaRail ahref="/wiki/User:Awesomeness115", #wikiactivity-main ahref="/wiki/User:Awesomeness115", a.real-namehref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:Awesomeness115" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#FFFF00 !important;} /* Different colors for admins -- Wikia stuff: comments */ .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/User:Finnfionnafan321", .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:Finnfionnafan321", .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/User:Awesomeness115", .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:Awesomeness115" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#FFFF00 !important;} /* Different colors for Chat Mods -- RC, diffs, histories */ table.diff ahref="/wiki/User:Sboy13", ul#pagehistory li ahref="/wiki/User:Sboy13", ul.special li ahref="/wiki/User:Sboy13", table.mw-enhanced-rc td ahref="/wiki/User:Sboy13" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#FF8040 !important;} /* Different colors for Chat Mods -- Wikia stuff: blogs, activity and rail */ .WikiaBlogListing .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Sboy13", .WikiaBlogListingBox .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Sboy13", .WikiaBlogPostHeader .author-details ahref="/wiki/User:Sboy13", #WikiaRail ahref="/wiki/User:Sboy13", #wikiactivity-main ahref="/wiki/User:Sboy13", a.real-namehref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:Sboy13" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#FF8040 !important;} /* Different colors for Chat Mods -- Wikia stuff: comments */ .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sboy13", .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:Sboy13" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#FF8040 !important;} /* Different color for founder -- RC, diffs, histories */ table.diff ahref="/wiki/User:Arturo2x", ul#pagehistory li ahref="/wiki/User:Arturo2x", ul.special li ahref="/wiki/User:Arturo2x", table.mw-enhanced-rc td ahref="/wiki/User:Arturo2x" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#0000FF !important;} /* Different color for founder -- Wikia stuff: blogs, activity and rail */ .WikiaBlogListing .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Arturo2x", .WikiaBlogListingBox .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:Arturo2x", .WikiaBlogPostHeader .author-details ahref="/wiki/User:Arturo2x", #WikiaRail ahref="/wiki/User:Arturo2x", #wikiactivity-main ahref="/wiki/User:Arturo2x", a.real-namehref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:Arturo2x" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#0000FF !important;} /* Different color for founder -- Wikia stuff: comments */ .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arturo2x", .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:Arturo2x" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#0000FF !important;} Copy and paste this into MediaWiki:Wikia.css, and you should be all set. :) [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 02:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Dude this wiki is awesome :D I'm gonna edit here a lot and try to fix things around! This is so cool :) ♦M18 0♦ 07:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure I will help you with that. :) [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 15:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Also , can you come on chat?[[User:Arturo2x|'Arturo2x']] [[User talk:Arturo2x|'Using the power in your face!']] [[User blog:Arturo2x|'Sending you back to your place!']] 15:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll come on there now. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 15:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Code /* Different color for Rollbacks -- RC, diffs, histories */ table.diff ahref="/wiki/User:M1870", ul#pagehistory li ahref="/wiki/User:M1870", ul.special li ahref="/wiki/User:M1870", table.mw-enhanced-rc td ahref="/wiki/User:M1870" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#347235 !important;} /* Different color for Rollbacks -- Wikia stuff: blogs, activity and rail */ .WikiaBlogListing .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:M1870", .WikiaBlogListingBox .author-details span ahref="/wiki/User:M1870", .WikiaBlogPostHeader .author-details ahref="/wiki/User:M1870", #WikiaRail ahref="/wiki/User:M1870", #wikiactivity-main ahref="/wiki/User:M1870", a.real-namehref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:M1870" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#347235 !important;} /* Different color for Rollbacks -- Wikia stuff: comments */ .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/User:M1870", .edited-by ahref="http://comixbyarturo2x.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page:M1870" {font-weight:bold !important; color:#347235 !important;} [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 14:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey! :D Welcome back Arturo! Missed ya :D And, thanks for the Admin/B'crat promotion! I promise I'll do a good job! ;) [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 12:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome your back :D And I'll help out. ♦M18 0♦ 18:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Okay, I'll get on there right now. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 00:30, August 13, 2012 (UTC)